


Vampire/Werewolf-verse Meta Collection

by songlin



Series: Powerful, Beautiful and Without Regret [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Other, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of in-universe essays, blog posts, articles and pamphlets for Powerful, Beautiful and Without Regret. Includes "So You're LV8-Positive: A Basic Primer for the Recently Diagnosed Lycanthrope" and the biotypical privilege checklist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So You’re LV8-Positive: A Basic Primer for the Recently Diagnosed Lycanthrope

**So You’re LV8-Positive: A Basic Primer for the Recently Diagnosed Lycanthrope,** by the Makers of Placifen  
Testing positive for LV8 can be a traumatic and frightening time in your life. Perhaps you were bitten, or infected via transfusion or an improperly sterilized needle. At this point, you may or may not have experienced your first transition. Regardless of your progress since diagnosis, know that New Moon Support is here for you throughout your life journey.

**What Is LV8?  
** LV8 is the abbreviated name for lyssavirus 8. “Lyssavirus” is a genus of RNA viruses, the most common of which are rabies (genotype 1) and lycanthropy (genotype 2). Like all viruses, it is incurable, but not untreatable. Talk to your physician about your options.

**What is Wrong With Me? Am I Even Human Anymore?  
** Of course you’re human! In the past, the LV8-positive have been discriminated against on the basis of their disability. There are tales of the LV8-positive being locked up, chased out of their homes, and even murdered due to misunderstandings about their capabilities and a lack of access to working treatment. We have come a long way since then. There is now absolutely no reason to be afraid of someone who is LV8-positive so long as their condition is treated and under control.

**Will I Want to Hurt People?  
** Without treatment, you may. However, these urges can be controlled. Lunazepam, manufactured under brand names such as Placifen, Quiesta, Argentol and Halcyum, was developed in the mid-eighties. It is a benzodiazepine intended to allow the LV8-positive to remain conscious and in command of their senses throughout their transition periods. If you and your physician decide lunazepam is right for you, it may take a few transitions to adjust the dosage to your precise needs, but its lifetime success rate is nearly 100%. It is also used to reduce irritability and other symptoms often associated with the period of time around the full moon.

**Will Transitioning Hurt?  
** The physical changes involved in transitioning can cause discomfort. Many LV8-positive people deal with them through pharmaceutical means, such as a combination of muscle relaxants and pain medications. Others prefer holistic treatments such as meditation or herbal medicine.

**Will I Have to Move?  
** UK law states that all actively transitioning, LV8-positive people must be supervised by a qualified individual. This can mean a medical specialist, either in your home, in a hospital, or in a residential center designed to meet the needs of those LV8-positive who do not prefer or cannot afford other options. There is also the option of our partnership program, in which you will be placed with a suitably able sanguinarian who will provide you with support during your transition periods.


	2. Biotypical Privilege Checklist

**Biotypical Privilege Checklist**

1\. I will not have my suitability as a parent, friend or romantic partner decided for me on the basis of my biotype.

2\. I can enjoy a night out without worrying when the sun will come up and if I have enough to keep myself covered so I can live to walk home.

3\. I can turn on the television and see fair and unbiased representations of people with my biotype.

4\. I will never be turned down for a job or a spot in an institution of learning due to my biotype, nor will I lose my job or place in an institution of learning due to my biotype.

5\. I can have my own, biologically related children.

6\. People do not react with fear when I reveal my biotype.

7\. I can be a sexual being without being assumed to be a predator.

8\. People do not assume that my family, friends and partner will need a support group to cope with being around me.

9\. No one will assume that I am abusive to my partner on the basis of my biotype.

10\. No one will murder me because of my biotype.

11\. If I am murdered, my murderer will not be lauded for “doing what’s right” or as a “hunter.”

12\. People do not assume that my biotype is a valid reason for me to live in an institution.

13\. I do not have to reveal my biotype whenever I go in for medical treatment.

14\. Nearly all authority figures and lawmakers in my society share my biotype.

15\. Law enforcement officers will not automatically assume that I am an active danger to them based on my biotype.

16\. I will never be institutionalized in order to “control” me or “for the good of society.”

17\. I will never be denied nutritional sustenance due to someone else’s moral beliefs.

18\. I will not be asked to leave a space or change where I live due to other people’s discomfort with my biotype.

19\. My biotype is not classified as a disease.

20\. I will never be accused of being subhuman or a “monster.”

21. No one will ever tell me that I don't look/act/think like a member of my biotype or that I do look/act/think like a member of another biotype - and mean it as a compliment. And fail to understand when I explain why it isn't.

22\. My age/perceived age will not be used to exclude me from a job/profession.

23\. I will not have my occupational preferences/choices be questioned or assumed because of my biotype.

24\. My biotype will not be assumed to be the result of my life choices.

 

_This is an ever-expanding list. If there’s anything you’d like us to add, please let us know in the comments below!_

 

 **misslivia commented:  
** Um, yeah you forgot something. “Hunting me for sport is neither legal nor government-endorsed in any nation in the world.”

 **happythoughts413 replied: _re: “Hunting me for sport...”  
_** Oh damn, big one! I’ll add it next update.

 

 **badmoonrising commented:  
** I do not have to count on being unable to work for at least three days out of every month.

 **happythoughts413 replied: _re: “I do not have to count...”  
_** Thanks! Good one. Adding it next update.

 

 **GolfTangoIndia commented:  
** I will not have my biotype romanticized in media for the benefit of screaming teenaged girls.

 **happythoughts413 replied: _re: I will not have my biotype...  
_** Here here! God I hate those fucking movies.

 

 **l3g10n commented:  
** [deleted]

 

 **l3g10n commented:  
** [deleted]

 

 **l3g10n commented:  
** [deleted]

 **happythoughts 413 replied: _re: [deleted]  
_** Enjoy the b&, jackass.


End file.
